Without Rachel 2
by Deansgirl95
Summary: Rachel's turned her back on Dean after learning the truth about how her father died. She wants nothing to do with anything related to the Winchesters and has all but disappeared. Dean's never felt like this before. He's lost with out her. Feelings he's never had before plague him every day as he tries to go about his life Without Rachel. Story 9 in my series, please read and review
1. Chapter 1

Dean didn't tell Sam about John getting James O'Conner killed until about three days after they left the road house. He'd walked away from Rachel, got in the car with his brother and drove away in silence.

He would have told Sam if he'd asked, but he hadn't. Dean was grateful to Sam for picking up on the fact that things hadn't gone well and not asking about it.

Dean hadn't been angry at her after. She'd avoided his touch like he carried a deadly virus, and while that hurt he'd sucked it up because he felt horrible for her, had wanted to comfort her, to say that he was sorry and let her know that if he'd known he never would have kept it from her.

As time went on he began to feel more and more rejected. She'd told him to go and avoided his eyes like he'd been the one that had taken her father away. It wasn't until later, when he and Sam had finally gotten a motel room and laid down for some much needed sleep, that the resentment started to bubble up.

He'd lain there listening to Sam snore peacefully on the bed next to him. As exhausted as he was, sleep should have come easily, but instead his brain was running over that conversation over and over again. Every time he envisioned her pulling away when he'd tried to reach out to her, he felt it like a kick to his stomach. He tried to defend her actions in his head,tried to find reason in the way she'd treated him, but to no avail.

There were moments in his argument with himself that he could almost forgive her for treating him like that; there were moments when he chastised himself for making the situation about him.. She'd just found out that her father had been killed because of a mistake by his father, of course she was going to be averse to anything Winchester after that.

Around and around he went with it, but kept coming back to the point that she had no reason to be angry at him. He himself had done nothing, and they were lovers on top of that. Did their time together mean nothing to her? Give him any kind of pass for his father's actions? It was those thoughts that made him angry at her.

_You sound like a damn chick, Dean._ His conflict within himself was soon shut out by the sheer exhaustion that ran through his body. He took his thoughts into his dreams with him and it was there that Rachel was running from him, and he was trying to catch up with her, yelling at her to stop and listen to him. When he finally caught up to her with a hand on her shoulder, she refused to turn around and look at him. He tried to turn her around himself so she could look him in the eye but every time he did, over and over again, it was always her back that faced him.

Three days later he told Sam about it. Sam defended her of course and Dean knew he was right to do so. Sam argued that she was hurt and needed some time alone and they should just let her be for a while,so Dean let her be and didn't call her.

They got a case not long after that and that kept his attention for a whole week. When it was over he felt like it was time to call her but unfortunately that thought came while he was sitting in jail cell. So his options were _very_ limited.


	2. Chapter 2

_What the hell am I doing? _Dean thought to himself as he covered the box with dirt in the middle of the cross road. The crickets chirped all around him in the cool night and he swallowed the bile that rose in his throat as he thought about the life he was trying to save.

Evan was back at his house with Sam, who was trying to save the man's life by warding off the Hell Hound that was after him while Dean was here doing this. He covered the box that held his photo along with various other Hoodoo objects that would summon the Demon that he needed to talk to.

He began to rise from his crouch, he spotted her even before he was standing fully upright.

His heart stopped in his chest...No, it couldn't be.

_Rachel? _

No. No it wasn't Rachel. The woman before him could very well have been her sister though. She was slight and wore a black dress, beautiful cleavage was temptingly displayed in the low Vee neck line and her face was framed by lovely, dark, flowing locks of hair. But the resemblance didn't stop there, even her features reminded him of Rachel slightly, everything but her eyes that was. The woman before him had rich brown eyes instead of Rachel's vibrant green.

The resemblance to the girl he thought about on a daily basis was enough to throw him off kilter a bit. So he pulled his focus back in as the girl before him spoke and told him he'd called her to that place. She revealed the monster within those beautiful features with eyes that glowed fire red for a moment before reverting back to deep chocolate. This was the cross roads demon. She even called him by his name.

"So, you know who I am." He asked.

"I get the newsletter." She responded with a half smile.

They bantered back and forth for a bit before she asked him what he wanted. Dean told her as much as he could before beginning the process of luring her to 1 of the 2 devils traps he had waiting near the Impala. As they walked and talked he found it hard not to focus on her resemblance to Rachel.

There wasn't a day that had gone by in the last month that he hadn't thought about her. What she was doing, wondering if she hated him.

This demon bitch looking like her was the worst thing that could happen right at this moment. He missed Rachel. Longed to make things right between them but now wasn't the time to think about all that but this beautiful, hateful demon bitch looking like her twin made his head swim with thoughts he couldn't afford right now. Once again he tried to focus on saving Evans life as they strolled almost leisurley through the night.

He told her that he wanted to make a deal and wanted Evan let out of his contract. She told him it wasn't possible, which is what he expected to hear.

"I'll make it worth your while." He said.

"Oh really? What are you offering?" She sauntered.

"Me." He answered.

Her next words took thoughts of Rachel right out of his head though.

"Well, well, well. You'd sacrifice your life for someone else's. Like father, like son." She said mockingly.

He eyed her questioningly. Why would she say something like that?

"You did know about your dad's deal, right? His life for yours? Oh, I didn't make the deal myself, but... boy, I wish I had." She said with a smug look.

Panic rose inside his chest. She was just talking. No way that was the truth. He gritted his teeth and opened the door of the impala for her.

_Head in the game, head in the game. _

"After you." He said.

She began to enter the car and Dean held his breath. All she needed to do was sit that fine, plump ass down and...She hesitated. Looked down at her feet and saw the bit of white chalk spray he'd had no choice but to leave exposed left she be able to escape one she was inside. She backed away and turned to face him.

Her face contorted in anger, she advanced on him, through gritted teeth she threatened to tear him limb from limb.

As tiny as she was compared to him he knew she could do it. But he had one more shot at this and he couldn't blow it. He pretended to be frightened of her and backed up under the wooden structure that held a small silo for the farm field nearby and the other Devil's Trap.

"Take your best shot." He said, trying to sound more pleading than defiant.

"No. I don't think so. I'm not going to put you out of your misery." She said, her features (so much like Rachel's) softening a bit.

"Yeah? Why not?" He asked.

"Because your misery's the whole point. It's too much fun to watch. Knowing how your daddy died for you, how he sold his soul. I mean, that's gotta hurt."

He swallowed the bile that rose in his throat. He wanted to wrap his hands around her neck but forced himself to focus. She was a lying bitch and she was just trying to goad him. He had to have the upper hand, get her under the devil's trap.

"It's all you ever think about. You wake up and your first thought is, "I can't do this anymore." You're all lit up with pain. I mean, you loved him so much. And it's all your fault. You blew it, Dean! I could have given you what you need."

"What do I need?" he asked.

"Your father. I could have brought him back. Your loss. Seeya, Dean. I wish you a nice long life." She said and then began to walk away from him, her perfectly flared hips swaying in that damn dress. _NO!_

"Hold on." He said as calmly as he could.

She turned around to face him again. She wanted to play that game, he didn't want to go there but if he was going to gain the upper hand he needed to play into her.

"Can you bring him back? My dad?" He forced himself to say with as much plea in his voice as he could muster.

"Of course I can. Just as he was. Your dad would live a long and natural life, like he was meant to. That's a promise."

It was working; she moved closer to him again and was fluttering around the edge of the structure.

"And this girl you keep thinking I look like," She said.

His head shot up, he blinked at her in shock.

"Oh yeah, I feel her in your mind." She said with a snotty laugh. "You think about her almost as much as you think about your dad. The great Dean Winchester has fallen in love. I can make her yours as well. Would that sweeten the deal for you?"

Dean clenched his jaw. Damn this fucking bitch, she'd succeded in throwing him off. He wasn't prepared for that at all.

"What about me?" He asked. Hoping to change the subject.

"I could give you ten years. Ten long, good years with him. That's a lifetime. The family can be together again. John, Dean, Sammy. The Winchester boys all reunited. And a pretty brunette thrown in there as well. I'm sure your children will be beautiful and get this, daddy would enjoy his grandchildren. Isn't that sweet?"

She advanced toward him and finally stepped under the structure into the trap.

_Got you, bitch!_ Dean rejoyced inwardly but outwardly he forced himself to keep his poker face as she continued to speak, thinking she was gaining the upper hand.

"Look. Your dad's supposed to be alive. You're supposed to be dead. So we'll just set things straight, put things in their natural order. And you get ten extra years on top not only with him but with the woman you love. That's a bonus."

He backed away until she was alone under the trap, still looking somber and deep in thought.

"You think you could...throw in a set of steak knives?" He asked with as serious a face as he could hold.

Her features turned dark once again, she must have truely believed she'd had him on the line and was getting tired of his non chalance. She took several steps toward him, this time Hell bent on tearing him limb from limb like she'd promised he was sure, but the moment she'd reached the end of the trap painted on the underside of the silo abover her head it was as if she'd hit a wall.

And invisable wall that held her in place, as if she was a dog on a chain that had run out of slack as it charged and was snapped back when the leash became tought.

Confusion crossed her beautiful features, her brow scrunched up and she looked around, trying to see what it was that held her. Then she looked up, spotted the sorce of her imprisonment, the white spray paint above her head, and growled in anger at him.

_Ok, time to get this deal done._

He told the Rachel look-a-like what he wanted: Evan out of his contract, he and his wife living long natural lives. She claimed not be able to break a binding contract. He called bullshit on her but she still claimed to be helpless.

_Hardball it is, sweetie. _

Dean reached into the inside pocket of his jacket ad pulled out his father's leather bound journal. The flipped to a well used page in the center and began the Latin chant that was written there that would exercise her back to Hell.

It must be painful for demons to be exercised, Dean noted. He watched her pretty face contort as she looked at him hatefully as the latin poured from his mouth. He circled her around the silo, her eyes never leaving him as her body quivered and jerked in mounting violence as he read.

About half way through he was beginning to worry that he would finish and his bluff wold be called with this demon. What would he do then to help Evan?

A moment later she shrieked at him to stop. And he did, looking up at he with as cool a glance as he could muster despite his rising panic inside.

"Forget Evan. Think of your dad. Think of the girl." She pled.

He couldn't help but do just that. He thought about his father...Rachel...what she offered.

_NO! Focus damn it, she's trying to sell you a lie!_

As an answer to her h looked back down and continued where he'd left off. She howeled in pain renewed.

"Wait!" She yelled.

He waited, looking up at her again.

"Fine." She said.

"Fine?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm not ready to leave this beautiful body yet so we've got a deal. Just put the book down." She said, panting just a bit.

Dean shut the book and replaced in the inside pocket of his jacket.

"Come here and we'll seal the deal. Evan's life for my freedom."

Triumpth rang all through him as he reluctantly he stepped closer to her, every one of his senses a hair wire trigger ready to defend himself if she was just trying to get him within arms reach to tear his head off.

There was no trick, but what she did do took him by such surprise that his heart almost stopped in his chest.

She reached up and placed her hand on the nape of his neck, pulling him down to her she closed her mouth over his in a passionate kiss.

Shock ran through him like electricity, but to his own dismay he found himself responding to it after a moment. The last time a woman had kissed him it had been Rachel, here he was being kissed by her almost twin who just happed to be a demon and yet somehow...….he was into it.

She finally pulled away and he looked down at her in shock.

"What the hell was that for?" he asked.

"Sealing the deal." She said.

"I usually like to be warned before I'm violated with demon tongue." He snarked.

"You thought of her while I kissed you. Don't even pretend that you didn't" The demon said.

He set his jaw at her words. The bitch was either a mind reader or too damn insightful for her own good. He hated her for knowing what was inside his head. _Fucking demons._

She told him that Evan was free. He asked her how he'd know she wasn't lying and she basically told him he had no choice but to trust her. Which unfortunately, yeah he had no choice but to do. But there was something in her eyes when she told him she was telling the truth. Surprisingly, he believed her.

It was only because of that that he honored his half of the deal and didn't finish the exorcism. He wasn't about to let a demon be the trustworthy one here. That and the fact that she promised to skin Evan alive when she crawled back out of Hell was what made him break the trap and let her out.

"I gotta tell you. You would have never pulled that stunt if you knew." She said and she walked out, free of the binding.

"Knew what?" He asked.

"Two things. First, she thinks about you too. You two dumb love birds will figure it out eventually but I could have saved you a lot of heart ache and trouble inbetween it all."

Dean tried not to respond to that. She didn't know what she was talking about.

"And second being where your dad is. You should have made that deal. See, people talk about hell, but it's just a word. It doesn't even come close to describing the real thing."

"Shut your mouth, bitch." He warned. That was too much not to respond to.

"If you could see your poor daddy? Hear the sounds he makes 'cause he can't even scream?"

The thin cord that was holding Dean together all this time as she baited him with his father finally snapped. He stalked toward her, he was going to make her hurt for tormenting him. All he ever did was think about his father and where he could be and he wasn't about to let this horrible bitch say one more fucking word to twist the knife that was already in his gut.

Before he could reach her she threw her head back and he watched as the black smoke that was the demon left her body through her mouth.

It billowed above his head and snaked away into the night before he could even react to it. When it was over the girl fell to the floor and looked up at him, frightened.

"How did I get here?" She asked in a shaky voice.

Damn it. Dean wanted nothing more at that moment than to tear the hateful bitch apart.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean closed the lab door behind Dr. Lee and waited for Sam to object again. To insist that he go with the Doctor and Mark again. But all Dean heard behind him was silence. Dean turned around to face him and saw why.

The younger man had tears running down his face as he looked at his brother, a quiet acceptance of the knowledge that his words were pointless to try to convince Dean to leave him behind even though he was dying.

Dean ignored the tears and moved to sit on the table across from his little brother.

"Wish we had a deck of cards, or a foosball table or something." Humor. Always the best way to diffuse a situation. Sam appearently didn't think so because he continued to let the tears roll down his face.

"Dean, don't do this. Just get the hell out of here." Sam said. His voice shaky with emotion.

"No way." Dean said. Hoping to convey in those two words that there was nothing Sam could say to make him abandon him.

"Give me my gun, and leave." Sam demanded.

"For the last time, Sam. No." Dean said quietly.

Sam slammed his hand down on the matal table he was leaning against hard. Causing Dean to flinch at the resounding bang that bounced off the walls.

"This is the dumbest thing you've ever done." Sam said through clinched teeth and a new wave of tears.

"Oh, I don't know about that." Dean said, his tone of voice remaining even and calm. "Remember that waitress in Tampa?" He gave a fake shudder and still didn't get rewarded by a laugh from Sam. _Sheesh, though crowd._

"Dean, I'm sick. It's over for me. It doesn't have to be for you."

There were truth to his words. Sam had been infected with what ever damn virus this town had spreading through it. A demonic virus of all things. Soon Sam would turn into one of the Zombie-like minions outside if he didn't put a bullet in his own brian first.

"No?" Dean asked.

"No, you can keep going." Sam said.

"Who says I want to?" Dean blurted.

Sam flinched and blinked at that. They stared at one another for several seconds before Sam spoke again.

"What?" He asked.

Dean pulled his gun out of the waist band of his jeans and layed it on the table next to him. He did this slowly, to allow himself time to think about his next words.

As his brain ran through all the possible things he could say he was taken aback by how unfiltered he felt right now. The promise of death hung over both their heads, so there was no reason to be gaurded or hold back. It was a relief to speak honestly when next he did.

"I'm tired, Sam." He said. "I'm tired of this job, this life . . . this weight on my shoulders, man. I'm tired of it. I'm paying for things that I've done and even things I haven't done. Things that dad left me with to stew in."

"You mean Rachel?" Sam asked.

He hadn't meant Rachel actually. He'd meant dad telling him he might have to kill Sam down the road, but now that Sam had mentioned it, yeah, Rachel was another of the things he was stuck living with because of his father.

For months on end now he'd given her time. Tried to allow her to come to him after finding out that his father had killed hers. She never did. The call never came and all he did was think about her.

After dealing with the demon at the cross roads he'd realized many things, one of which was that what ever was between them, this hatred Rachel had shown him after she'd found out the truth, he had to try to make ammends. He didn't believe her for a second, but the cross roads demon said that Rachel thought of him too. He didn't realize how much of that hope he'd held onto in the days after she'd said it, even while trying to convince himself that she had just been trying to manipulate him.

So he'd called Rachel one night a few days after speaking with the cross roads demon. Sam had been alseep. Surprisingly, she'd answered.

"Hello Dean." She'd said quietly.

Hearing her voice for the first time in so long, hearing his name on her lips, it did something to him inside. It felt warm and aching, made him want...God, want something! If only he knew what.

"Hey, listen I know I'm probably the last person you want to talk to right now. But I figured it was time we talked, don't you?" He asked.

She was silent on the other end for a long time. He knew she was thinking and he let her. He didn't expect her response at all though.

"I'm sorry Dean. I can't." Was all she said before hanging up.

The click of the line going dead was very much like a baseball bat to his gut. He'd held on to the phone and stared at it for several minutes before putting it down and letting it sink in that she still wanted nothing to do with him.

He once again tried to make himself angry at her for punishing him for something that he was a complete innocent in. But he couldn't. He knew she wasn't punishing him, she was just unable to deal with everything he represented. And that was the death of her father.

Dean came back to reality and looked at Sam once again. He thought about telling him the truth about what dad said right here. No point in keeping secrets anymore, they'd both be dead before sunrise.

At the last moment Dean decided against it. What was the point? They had a few hours to live yet, why burden it with horrible truths that didn't matter anymore?

"Yeah." Dean answered. "I'll admit it, I can't stop thinking about her and she wants nothing to do with me bcause of dad."

"So what, so you're just going to give up? You're just gonna lay down and die? Look, Dean, I know this stuff with Dad has-" Sam began but Dean cut him off.

"You're wrong. It's not about Dad. I mean, part of it is, sure, but . . ."

"What is it about?" Sam asked.

Before Dean could answer Dr. Lee opened the door to the lab, making them both jump.

She looked frantic and Dean reached for his gun on the table, ready to come to her aid.

"You'd better come see this." She said breathlessly.

She led them both outside into the darkness, the street was empty where there had been a hoard of infected towns people just an hour before. Dean looked up and down the streets, desserted every where he could see.

"They're all gone." Dr. Lee said.

An hour later there was still no sign of a single human soul except the three of them. 2 hours later Sam still hadn't turned into...what ever it was that the infection was supposed to make him so Dr. Lee suggested testing his blood again.

Three hours and four blood tests later Sam showed no sign of the infection what so ever.

Almost literally scratching their heads at having survived one of the most terrifying nights of their lives and not meeting their maker when it had seen imminent, Sam and Dean Winchester left the empty town and it's doctor with a plate full of questions.

On the road Dean reflected on their conversation in the lab. He decided that their trip into the twilight zone wouldn't be for nothing. It was time to share what dad had said with Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Dean was going to skin Sam alive...as soon as he could fucking find him that is.

Almost 48 hours now since Dean had woken in their motel room to find Sam gone, along with his back pack. Every one in his phone book from Ellen to Bobby had been contacted trying to find him and still nothing. He'd even reluctantly called Rachel when he'd run out of names. She hadn't picked up so he'd left a voice mail, just explaining that Sam was M.I.A. and asking if she'd heard from him and to please call him back if she did.

It was like Sam had disappeared off the face of the planet. Dean cursed himself for the 900th time for making the stupid decision to share with him what their father had said just before he'd died. That's what had sent Sam off, he was sure of it. But to do what? In search of what? Didn't he understand that the reason he'd finally told him was so that they could handle this together?

His phone rang on the seat next to him, glancing at it he hoped to see Sam's name lit on the LED screen, but it wasn't. It was Rachel's. With his heart in his throat he picked it up and said hello.

"Have you found him?" She asked. Right to business.

"No, and I'm taking it you haven't heard from him?" Dean asked.

"No. I haven't. Why is he gone? What happened?" She asked.

Dean's heart grew heavy at hearing her voice. Almost 4 months now since she'd turned her back on him and this was the most he'd spoken to her in all that time. He knew that things were still sour within her, but he was greatful that her concern for Sam was big enough that she was able to over look how she felt at least for a moment to try and help him find his brother.

"I told him." Dean said.

She was silent on the other line. He didn't have to explain what he was talking about. She knew. He'd told her, let the weight of the burden his father had put on him off his chest after they'd made love in her tree house. She was the only other human being alive in the world now, besides Sam, that knew what his fathers dying words and warning had been.

"Why did you do that Dean?" She asked. He voice dropped into that mellow and heartfelt tone that he'd begun to recognize. Almost sad but non judgemental, comforting but not accusing. Warmth spread in his chest upon hearing it. It was almost like she cared again, almost like she was...Maybe starting to forgive?

"I don't know Rach. It just felt like the right thing to do. Like the time was right." He confessed.

She was silent on the other end for a moment. And then just like that, with out warning, her voice went back to being all business.

"If I hear form him I'll call you. I promise." She said.

The line went dead after that. Dean held the phone to his ear for a second before letting it fall back onto the seat beside him. For a moment there she'd melted. For a moment there she'd forgotten to hate him. For a moment she'd been the girl he missed.

But it had only lasted a moment before she put the wall back into place and shut him out again. He should be angry at her for that, but he wasn't. Instead he found that a bit of hope sparked inside him. Maybe she was begining to come around.

He pushed his thoughts back to his missing brother as the phone rang again. It was Ellen this time and she was about to prove to be a much bigger help in finding Sam than her daughter had been a moment ago.


	5. Chapter 5

_Well there's an ominous house shrouded in mist and death if I've even seen on._ Sam thought as Dean pulled the car up the semi circular, cobble stone drive way of the huge Inn.

Trough the rain speckeled windhshield of the impala Sam took in the large structure with all it's dark, heavy wood and dark brown siding. The windows were huge and peering and the steps leading to the front door were solid stone.

The overcast sky and drizzily rain completed the picture. All in all Sam felt that the grand Inn should belong in the English country side, not here in America. The overall feeling was heavy, dark, leering, oppressing. Just how he felt inside these days so it was only fitting that he spend the next few days here hunting...what ever needed to be hunted here.

"Dude, this is sweet. I never get to work jobs like this." From Dean of course.

Sam struggled not to roll his eyes as his brothers fortellable geekness when it came to things like this. But for this moment he welcomed it, anything not to think about Ava missing, her dead fiance or the fact that his father had all but ordered his death by the hand of his only sibling if he was overtaken by the darkness within him.

Hell, Dean's silly light mood might do him some good right now so he took the bait.

"Like what?" Sam asked and they both exited the car into the chilly wind that swept up the drive way.

"Old school haunted houses, you know? Fog, and secret passageways ... sissy British accents. Might even run into Fred and Daphne while we're inside." Dean said.

They walked to the trunk of the car and withdrew their duffle bags, Sam's was surprised to hear that Dean had taken in the house's bulking, looming presence the same way he had. Only with a cartoon reference which was very Dean-like.

"Mmm, Daphne. Love her." Dead added as he shut the trunk and closed his eyes to savor the mention of the red headed cartoon heroine of his dreams.

"So do you think of Daphne these days to not think of Rachel?" Sam asked before he could stop himself.

Dean's eyes shot open and Sam knew that he'd earnd the glare that was shot at him.

It was a dirty blow and he knew it. Sam knew even with out being told the toll Rachel's withdrawl had on his brother, knew Dean thought about her often and ached over the distance she'd enforced between them. He also knew that Dean tried as hard as he could to put it on the back burner on his heart and mind so that they could deal with the issues that pressed over their heads more immenently.

But Sam wasn't ok with that. He knew that Dean could only do so much with Rachel feeling the way she felt, but damn it why didn't Dean just go after her and make her listen to him?

He had no idea if Dean actually knew it but he was INSANE about her. And it hurt Sam to see Dean as hurt as he was pretending not to be.

"Don't start, Sam." Dean said shouldering his duffle and heading past him toward the stairs.

"We could walk away from here right now, get in the car, find her and tie her to a chair until she's willing to work out how she feels." Sam called, not moving from his spot besdies the car.

Dean turned back to him, his eyes heavy and his mood not so light anymore. Sam felt a twinge of guilt at being the reason the lightheartedness had gone out of him but he pushed it aside to continue to try to make Dean go after what he wanted. Needed.

"She won't speak to me, Sam. I've tried and tried again. The longest conversation I've had with her in months was about 3 minutes long and that was only to discuss if you were alive or dead when you went on your joy ride with Ava. If she hadn't been worried about you she never even would have done that with me. You think chaining her to a chair is going to make her like me again?" Dean asked.

"I think it'll make her see how important she is to you, That might make her find it in herself to rethink how she feels." Sam offered.

"Our father killed her's, Sam." Dean said. "You think me telling her she makes me feel gooey inside is going to change that?"

"She found out very bluntly, Dean. She's still reeling from the shock and that's what this is. If Ellen could forgive dad you really don't think Rachel can forgive us?" Sam said.

Dean just looked at him. His eyes more open and telling than Dean ever would allow in a conversation like this and Sam knew the reason behind the venerability: Sam's words were giving him hope. Hope he desperately needed to cope with how much he missed Rachel. Sam's heart bled for his brother. His unknowlingly, love sick, heart broken brother.

"No." Dean said after a moment. "People are dying here Sam. We need to be here."

Sam knew he was right. They couldn't just up and leave. Three people had died here in the last 2 weeks and every incedent had the shroud of the supernatural clouding it. As much as he wanted Rachel back in their lives he knew that they had a duty here and they had to take care of this first.

"Besides," Dean went on when he saw that Sam wasn't going to argue the point. "She's a hunter. If we tied her to a chair she'd escape and kick both our asses."

Dean turned to walk up the stairs and Sam followed him. Knowing that he was one hundred percent right.


End file.
